falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:General Tips Discussion
Category:WatercoolerRight, let's sort this out chaps. I don't want any of this "it's me or him" nonsense, just legitimate ideas about what to do with the General Tips articles (I've moved the discussion to a talk page because the comments system can be difficult to interpret). What direction do you think the General Tips pages should take? Grammarlad(talk) The question comes down to: Where do we want to take this wiki? What do we want to make it? If we want it to be a near photocopy of the Vault plus a little Non-statistical data, then we can do the approach of having the lack of roleplay guides. If we want to be different, but also hold information that at points will be useless, then we shouldn't worry about roleplay. The General Tips Section was meant to be just that. General Tips. You click on it if you are thinking "Hmm, I wonder what kind of stuff they have around here that can help me." You don't click on it with a needed walkthrough in mind. If there are needed articles you wish to find, you look in World of the Wastes, because that holds all of the articles for the individual regions. I agree we should reorganize the General Tips section. We should divide it into the two subcategories and have one for the more serious of readers wanting legitimate tips, and one who is just cruising through wanting to read something that need not be applied to their game. One for Gameplay, and one for Roleplay, that is how it should be divided. Obviously not everything should be present. There are articles that shouldn't be here. And those are the ones that were'' litterally taken from the Vault''. We also have eight billion stubs that need work on. I think that those who come here would mind how nearly half of our content, or maybe over half, are stubs! Before we do anything ''about the General Tips section, we should fix every article, no matter where it fits into. That is our very top priority, and to be blunt, everything else takes second place to that issue. Sombar1 12:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I understand that the stub issue is important but getting our policy and guidelines written out is more important than anything. We have to determine where this site intends to go moving forward and there are just too many issues and questions regarding how we want to handle things. We also need to write out our policy pages so that questions such as how to handle vandals (as well as whats considered vandalism), pictures, page layout, ect. As far as the pages taken from The Vault that shouldn't be too big an issue since I stoped adding copy and paste pages after my second day on this site (So there shouldn't be that many). Its just kinda hard to edit pages when your not sure what direction you intend to take them. Now to adress the issue at hand, The main reason I have a problem with infomation that is not usable or possible in game (besides the fact it confuses and turns off readers) is because it just goes to far into fan fiction. If your gonna tell someone to ride a bike you might as well say ''A good way to travel the waste is to take a rope, lasso a Giant Cazador, and use it to fly around. If you think this is an issue now just wait till more people start to edit this site and edit wars start to happen over what is appropriate to have on a page. The Role Playing aspect will be a huge mistake unless we set up strict guidelines on what should and shouldn't be added to those pages. The reason we haven't gained new editors is not because The Vault is unaware of our existence. Its because most who view this site see it as a waste of time because the direction we are currently heading in does little to add anything helpful to the Fallout experence. Unless you (Sombar and Grammerlad) want to be the only contributing editors on this site things have to change. This site has great potential but only if we work to bring it forward. We have to rethink what we (not just you guys, me as well) intend to do with this site so that we can make this the best Fallout guide possible. We can't be a sucessful wiki with only three contributing members and no one seems to want to invest in this wiki because A) They have trouble understanding the purpose of this wiki and B) Because they don't see what we're doing all that important or interesting. RAM 02:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Right. I see the issue at hand and I now see the importance of it. Tomorrow, I'll do two things: 1) I'll fix up the main page, add a news category, and make everything proper, and 2) I'll write a guidelines page, put it up, and then we'll change or adjust things based upon preferences. This page will include what articles we are looking for, what to add and what not to add, and the general rules of the wiki, which I'll remove from the main page and add to this page, which I'll link to the main page. Thanks for the imput. Sombar1 02:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thats good to hear, sorry if what I said came across as harsh but I feel it needed to be said. I think if we work at it we can become an important part of the Fallout community. Maybe we should ask around The Vault and see what people would like to see from this site. If your cool with it I'll make a blog post on there with a link to this site asking what people would like to see on here. New ideas about things we can cover that The Vault doesn't would greatly help this site and the community there is very smart and I'm sure there are things we haven't thought of that people would like to see. RAM 03:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You weren't too harsh. You needed to get your point across and you did. But here's what i think we need to get done, and i'll list what I'll cover. 1. Establishment of solid guidelines and regulations for this wiki, which i will write and then ask for the approval of you two. 2. A proper opening page and layout, which again I can work on but may need some help with, in which case I'll ask for it. 3. Imput from the Vault and its users to establish us as a sister wiki and a good contributer to the Vault. We need to also make sure they know we can give them stuff other places cannot. 4. A strong and disciplined administration, which I believe we have, as our admins/bureaucrats are good and the regulations regarding admins/bureaucrats are good. However, I will write a fluent and complex constitution for the administration to prevent all sorts of things, like misuse of power and neglect, to prevent occurences such as those on the Vault from happening. I love writing laws and rules anyway, so it'll be a blast. 5. Purification of articles and guides on what to write and how to write it. I'll write the rules, but we still need to ensure all of our articles are good in quality. I will go through many and mark what needs changing and such, but most I won't write. A lot I will delete if unchanged within a few days, so keep that in mind. We'll sort out what belongs and what does not with the rules and regulations. I'll take care of a lot of this tomorrow. Sombar1 03:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC)